


Фруктовый сад

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Being Lost, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Otherworldly, Supernatural Elements, Temptation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Хакс отстал от группы и потерялся. Кто-то (или что-то?) находит его и… делает предложение.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	Фруктовый сад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [DeviantDarkBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle). Log in to view. 



> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> Хакс отправился с друзьями на экскурсию и исчез из этой реальности.  
> «В конце разговора младший из трёх воскликнул "Да оно как будто проглотило его в конце!", после чего пришлось госпитализировать парня с тяжёлым нервным срывом».
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Хакс потерялся. Умудрился отстать от группы и оказался посреди яблоневого сада. Шагая среди деревьев, он что-то бурчал себе под нос, не в силах поверить, что это и правда случилось. Он держался молодцом, пока солнце не начало садиться, а потом взглянул на телефон — узнать время и проверить, не появился ли сигнал. Несмотря на полный заряд, телефон не подавал признаков жизни. Вырубился. Хакс ругнулся вслух, проклиная группу, с которой шёл. Почему его не искали, почему не пытались позвать? По коже пробежал холодок.

— Потерялся?

Хакс подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Голос звучал настолько отчётливо, что Хакс решил: это его подсознание. Игра воображения. Поэтому оглядываться он не стал, а продолжил идти вперёд, размышляя, как отсюда выбраться.

— Проголодался? — прошелестел голос совсем рядом.

Волоски у Хакса на затылке встали дыбом.

— Стесняшка? Не любишь болтать?

Та-а-ак. Теперь голос дразнил его. Неужели его подсознание так жестоко? В конце концов любопытство взяло верх, и Хакс обернулся на голос.

И распахнул рот в беззвучном крике.

Всё это время он был не один. И сейчас был не один.

На него смотрела призрачная фигура с жёлто-красными глазами и яблоком в руке. Он уставился на неё, и, к ужасу Хакса, фигура вдруг ухмыльнулась, обнажив зубы. Очень острые зубы.

— Ш-ш-ш, не паникуй. Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Разве Хакс паниковал? Он не знал. Не мог сказать точно. Всё казалось таким неправильным.

— Я наблюдал за тобой и твоими друзьями. Видел, как вы углубились в сад. Видел, как они потеряли тебя и даже не подумали искать. Что же это за друзья такие?

Хакс поначалу даже слова вымолвить не мог, а когда наконец обрёл дар речи, прошептал:

— Они мне не друзья.

— И никогда ими не были, верно?

Хакс лишь качнул головой. Призрачная фигура оказалась права. Эти люди не были его друзьями. Скорее «будущий бывший парень и его друзья». Он уже несколько недель хотел положить конец этим отношениям, но не мог найти подходящее время и подходящие слова.

— Он изменил тебе. Минимум один раз. А может, больше.

— Кто ты? Что ты?

Фигура приблизилась, и Хакс смог рассмотреть её получше. Высокая, с чернильно-чёрными волосами и восхитительными чертами, подкачанная, облачённая в тёмные одеяния. Но внимание Хакса привлекли её глаза, рот и зубы.

— Меня зовут Кайло. Этот фруктовый сад принадлежал моей семье на протяжении нескольких поколений. Большинство местных знает, что не стоит углубляться в него. Если, конечно, верить легендам.

Хакс был не местным и ничего не знал ни о легендах, ни о семье, которой принадлежал сад.

— Ты проголодался… и очень устал. — Кайло протянул Хаксу сочное яблоко. Оно выглядело аппетитно и в то же время как-то странно. Почти зловеще.

— Возьми. Съешь кусочек. Освободись от бремени, что тяготит тебя. Я знаю, Армитаж. Я видел. Позволь мне всё изменить. Я так долго ждал тебя.

Хакс выронил яблоко, но наземь оно не упало. Кайло поймал его усилием мысли.

— Не любитель яблок? — весело поинтересовался Кайло и подошёл ещё ближе. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, ощущая дыхание друг друга. — Возможно, будет лучше…

Хакс не понимал, о чём говорит Кайло, пока тёплые мягкие губы не коснулись его губ. И Хакс охотно приоткрыл рот. Пусть Кайло медленно пожирает его, а он будет пожирать его в ответ.

Больше Армитажа Хакса никто не видел. Он стал легендой и частью истории. Каждую осень яблоки в этом саду приобретали красивый красноватый оттенок. Песнь сирены, смертельная ловушка. Только самые храбрые осмеливались войти в сад, и редко кто возвращался обратно.

Но те, кому это удавалось… О, они такое рассказывали. Некоторых даже пришлось поместить в психушку из-за их совершенно диких россказней. Истории других стали передаваться из поколения в поколение.

Кайло и Хакс ещё много веков правили садом и смеялись над этими историями. Историями, которые были правдивы — все до единой.


End file.
